


【鸣佐】蓝色龙虾-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, 漩涡鸣人/宇智波佐助
Kudos: 8





	【鸣佐】蓝色龙虾-白茶狗凍

【鸣佐】蓝色龙虾-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【鸣佐】蓝色龙虾](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1c99f46ba)

现pa 师生恋 炼铜

  


  


婚礼前夕，鸣人对雏田说道：“有一件事情，我必须向你坦白。在我读初中的时候，曾经被老师侵犯过。

  


  


鹿丸因为出差来到鸣人居住的城市，正好参加鸣人的婚礼。鸣人高中没有毕业，就离开了故乡，再次和同学相见，已经过了十多年的时间。

“没有想到，最早结婚的竟然是你啊。我？这事就别提了。丁次嘛，嚷嚷着要减肥，花了一个月工资办的健身卡，好像也没怎么用过，自助餐券倒是消耗得很快。牙那家伙，还是爱出风头，但似乎也没什么女人缘，不过可是非常讨狗喜欢，上次去他家，好像家里又多了一两条流浪狗。志乃吗？哈哈，你还记得他啊，他现在可是老师了，今年好像是第一次，要当班主任了哦。”

“啊啊，真想和大家见一面啊。”鸣人感叹道。

“这么多年了，你也该回去看看了吧。”

“我已经决定不再回去了。”

鹿丸沉默了一会儿，“鸣人，这件事果然应该还是告诉你。他......已经去世了，去年冬天的事。”

鸣人手中的酒杯停在了半空中。

  


  


  


“啊？什么啊，那家伙要当临时班主任？不要吧，红豆老师虽然是男人婆，但也比那个臭大叔好！”“鸣人！再说佐助老师的坏话，就安排你倒一周的垃圾！还有，红豆老师也不是男人婆！”

被小樱警告了。鸣人哼了一声，转过头压低声音对牙说道：“那种臭老头，又哪里好啊，女生是不是笨蛋啊。什么佐助老师，恶心死了，呕呕呕，一看就知道是个没人要的老处男。”

“怎么了？牙，眼睛不舒服吗。”

“漩涡鸣人同学，放学来我办公室。”

回过头，新晋的临时班主任站在他身后，冷漠地望着他。

  


“老师，这些题，我都不会做啊。”

放学后，被小樱抓着衣领带到了办公室。可恶，又失败了。数学老师坐在办公桌前，还在批改作业，其他老师大多数已经下班了。鸣人走到办公桌前，老师头也不抬，递给他一沓A4纸。

又来这招！

鸣人最讨厌的就是数学老师，原因有二：一，数学很讨厌。二，数学老师很讨厌！鸣人最讨厌上数学课，数学很难，他听不懂，老师还总爱点他的名，问这个问那个，让他上黑板做题，明明知道他不会，还让他在同学面前出丑！出丑也就算了，反正他本来就是吊车尾，倒也不怕丢脸。可是，那家伙总是找理由不让他放学，每次去办公室，都要丢给他一沓算术题，算不出来也要坐到九点钟再回家！最喜欢的电视节目都错过好几回了！

“是吗？”老师走到他旁边，拿起草稿，上面画的一团糟。他抬手看了看表，点了点头。鸣人欢呼了一声，哗啦啦地将文具收到书包里，心里暗笑，哈哈，大笨蛋，我在背后写了“宇智波佐助大白痴”，没发现吧！

“等等。”快走出办公室，老师突然叫住了他。鸣人有些心虚，不知道是不是草稿纸背后的字被发现了。老师走了过来，对他说，天太晚了，我送你回家。

“老师，我打架很厉害的。”老师跟在他身后半步远，鸣人觉得背上凉飕飕的。“我真的可以自己回家，啊，我不会到处乱跑的，也不去玩柏青哥，拜托了老师，你这样跟着我，我很害怕呀。”

“怕什么？我又没有提问你数学题。”

鸣人不高兴地皱起嘴巴。讨厌死了，家里破的要死，这家伙一定会在心里嘲笑我。半途中，老师去超市买东西，鸣人在门口等着，数次想要逃跑，但是想到第二天可能会被整的很惨，只好蹲在原地生闷气。老师从超市出来，递给他一根棒棒糖。不吃白不吃，鸣人边吃边想，别想收买我。

走到破旧的公寓楼门口，老师还没有回家的意思。鸣人磨磨蹭蹭地掏出钥匙，打开房门，玄关里堆着一大堆破烂。是他从垃圾回收点捡回来的旧电器，或许有些还能用，不过还没有整理。鸣人红着脸往里面走，卧室、客厅、厨房挤在一间小屋子里，连一张像样的桌子都没有。他站在窗子边，看着老师走进来，四处打量，觉得自己的自尊心被哐哐地敲打着。

“够了吧，老师，家访的任务也完成了吧。我要睡觉了。”

“家里至少有米吧？”老师站在灶台边，向他扬了扬手中的塑料袋，里面装着鸡蛋。虽然吃到了老师做的蛋包饭，但是鸣人想，别想收买我。

  


  


  


“老师，你真的是老处男，对不对，今年应该有四十岁了吧。”

“鸣人，你太没有礼貌了。”

“要不然，老师怎么会这么闲啊。”

最近，鸣人很少被叫到办公室里去了。只是换了地点，老师偶尔会到他家里来，给他一沓A4纸，然后做晚饭。

今天吃寿喜烧！鸣人开心极了，好久没有吃肉。老师说，因为今天是他的生日，所以数学题做一半就好。鸣人心情很好，真的做了两道题，也没有在草稿纸背面写“宇智波佐助大笨蛋”。

吃完晚饭，老师准备回去了，鸣人问道：“老师，今天可不可以住在我家里啊。”

老师站在门口，显得惊慌失措，将靠在门边的雨伞碰倒了。

“老师，其实啊，今天不止是我的生日，我的爸妈，也是今天去世的。”

总感觉有些害怕。鸣人说道。屋外下着大雨，雷鸣像火车轧在屋檐上。

家里没有床，只有一套换洗的被褥，两张被子铺在地板上，需要把矮桌侧过来，塞到玄关。这么一来，出去的路完全被堵上了。鸣人躺在被子里，问老师，要是半夜被雷劈中，起了大火怎么办。

“那样也很好。”老师的回答让人莫名其妙。

鸣人没有睡，老师也没有睡。过了一会儿，他猛然转过头，果然看见老师正盯着他。

“老师，没那么好心吧。今天我翻了老师的包，我写的那些坏话，老师都收得好好的。手机我也看了，好多我的照片，说真的，看到的时候有些恶心。”

在昏暗中，老师的表情凝固了，或许，皮肤也变成了惨白的颜色。看到这样的老师，鸣人觉得有些抱歉，他急忙说道：“但是，我不讨厌老师哦！虽然老师有奇怪的癖好，但是老师喜欢我吧，我很开心啊！老师想要我做什么呢，只要老师还会来家里陪我，我什么都愿意做。”

老师像混凝土浇注的棍子一样横在被窝里，过了一会儿，像僵尸一样坐了起来。

“我要回去了。”老师说道，声音干巴巴的。

他在黑暗中摸索着，找到了顶灯的拉绳，拉了一下之后，屋内还是一片黑暗。

“应该是停电了吧。”

“我要回去。”他像机器人一样说道。

“老师想抱我吗？还是想被我抱呢？我看了老师手机里的东西，应该是想被我抱吧，老师喜欢的那些我可以学啊，比数学题要简单多了。”

瘦高的黑影站在房屋中央，半天没有动静，鸣人躺在被窝里等待着。又一阵雷鸣滚过屋顶，黑影缓缓地走了回来。老师钻进了他的被窝里。

  


  


  


老师说，想要开着灯做。鸣人回答他，电费很贵。这个周日是个大晴天，天上一丝云都没有，鸣人本来要去打工，但是老师突然来到家里。中午太阳最烈的时候，老师站在窗前，将衣服一件一件地脱掉。

鸣人不愿意开灯，因为害怕看到老师的身体。老师只是一个四十岁的中年男人，肌肉单薄，胸部和屁股都很干瘪，浑身上下没有一点儿像女人。但是，洞都是一样的，鸣人想，老师的洞或许和女人是一样的。关着灯，老师的口腔和穴道，只是漂浮在黑暗中的，温暖又湿润的物体，但是，看到老师的身体，他或许再也没有办法回应老师的期待。

透过窗户，阳光在地板上印上金黄的长条，老师趴在金黄的地板上，舔他的下体。温暖而湿润的嘴巴，变成了老师的嘴巴，鸣人像是被抽空了的充气玩偶，木然地看着老师卖力的动作。老师的背上，有一道细长的凸起，是他的脊椎骨。鸣人想到，夏天时在中华菜馆打工，处理淡水龙虾时，捏着着尾部的甲片，手指一旋，就能扯出一根完整的虾线。

地板上的金黄地块换了位置，老师躺在地板上，肚皮上是刚刚射出的液体。鸣人用手和嘴帮老师做，很恶心，吞下他的东西时，鸣人差点吐了出来。但是，他忍住了，实在是有些害怕。如果不能回应老师的期待，他会离开的，没有人再给我做晚饭，也没有人带我去吃拉面，数学考试的答案也没人告诉我，虽然就算告诉我答案我也背不下来。

老师生气了吗。鸣人感觉有些不安。看老师的表情，似乎并不满足。

“老师，晚上住在家里吧。”

老师点了点头。

  


工作日的前一天，老师不会来找他。这天是个意外。晚上时，鸣人拼命地讨好他，想要弥补白天的过错。第二天，老师也睡过了头，急急忙忙地赶去学校。鸣人带着老师抄近路，从高架桥下的桥洞穿过去。

高架桥下聚集了许多流浪汉，有人住在简陋的棚屋里，有人就睡在外面的水泥地上。被两人奔跑的脚步声惊扰，有人露出不耐烦的表情。

老师叮嘱他，让以后不要一个人走这条路。

鸣人摆了摆手：“没事的，老师，我和他们很熟哦，大家都是好人，教了我很多呢。”

他又说道：“老师可不要瞧不起他们啊，我以后也要来这里做流浪汉，流浪，多好啊，一直流浪下去！”

老师跑不动了，脚步慢了下来，鸣人也放慢脚步。老师喘了一会儿，呼吸平复下来之后，对鸣人说道：“那我也和你一起来当流浪汉吧。”

知道老师只是开玩笑，鸣人仍卖力附和着：“好啊！桥洞底下有一块好地方，夏天的时候很凉快，不过冬天就有些冷了。但是，冬天可以再找地方，反正是流浪汉嘛！”

  


  


  


“我的初中数学老师，他有奇怪的癖好，不仅喜欢小孩，而且......想要被当作女人对待。我不知道他为什么选中我，可能因为我是孤儿吧。老师对我很好，会给我做晚饭，还会带我吃拉面，就好像......爸爸妈妈那样。警察来调查的时候，我还为他辩解，现在想想，我是完完全全被他控制了。我竟然还说，自己是真的喜欢老师......”

鸣人说不下去了，低着头，眼泪也流了出来。太丢脸了。鸣人抬起手背，胡乱地擦着眼睛，雏田突然抱住了他。

“对不起，鸣人君，让你回忆这么痛苦的事。不过没关系，都已经过去了，我会一直陪着鸣人君的，以后，我们会永远幸福的。”

抱着雏田，鸣人的眼泪仍然没有停止。

他想起鹿丸的话。

  


“他出狱之后，虽然不能回去当老师，但应该还能找到糊口的工作。伊鲁卡老师当时也想帮他，但好像都被他拒绝了。你还记得学校附近的高架桥吗，他竟然跑去那里流浪汉，或许是自暴自弃了吧。那边的流浪汉，可是很凶狠的，去年冬天，他的尸体在桥洞底下被发现了，据说脑袋被敲烂了，手也断了一边，不过，似乎是旧伤。应该是为了争夺食物吧，去年冬天，天气很冷，雪下得很厚。牙说，看到他的样子，就算不被人敲破脑袋，恐怕很难熬过冬天。啊，鸣人，我说这些，并不是同情他，只是......总之，他已经不在了，你也将要组成自己的家庭，你应该也可以解放了吧。”

完

  
2020/06/11  


  
热度 81  
评论 10

[鸣佐](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E9%B8%A3%E4%BD%90)

  


  


评论(10)

热度(81)

  1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://haoyuan53553.lofter.com/) [浩源](https://haoyuan53553.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://siniandejizhi.lofter.com/) [千昏](https://siniandejizhi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://xuanying149.lofter.com/) [lllkkkloj](https://xuanying149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://laidadejiaohougen.lofter.com/) [来打的脚后跟](https://laidadejiaohougen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://okokwokeyi.lofter.com/) [曲酒](https://okokwokeyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sixue971.lofter.com/) [人间十三月](https://sixue971.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://haoxinqing525.lofter.com/) [好心情](https://haoxinqing525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cong1dao0.lofter.com/) [我看不见](https://cong1dao0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shanshanlaile165.lofter.com/) [姗姗来了](https://shanshanlaile165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://zhizhiwurendazhanjiangshi.lofter.com/) [植植物人大战僵尸](https://zhizhiwurendazhanjiangshi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://juntian001.lofter.com/) [君天](https://juntian001.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://nasa1314.lofter.com/) [月半](https://nasa1314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://canty737.lofter.com/) [青湫](https://canty737.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://langlangqilin.lofter.com/) [朗朗麒麟](https://langlangqilin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://shizhongfengeryuzhongfenghua701.lofter.com/) [世中逢尔，雨中逢花](https://shizhongfengeryuzhongfenghua701.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaoguniangdeguhedu.lofter.com/) [阿暮](https://xiaoguniangdeguhedu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://yousun731.lofter.com/) [永生](https://yousun731.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://weisuodexiaokeai.lofter.com/) [甜～的小可爱](https://weisuodexiaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://libert16956.lofter.com/) [Liberté](https://libert16956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://haiminlingchuan.lofter.com/) [化若鲸落](https://haiminlingchuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://haiminlingchuan.lofter.com/) [化若鲸落](https://haiminlingchuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://kongxia510.lofter.com/) [空夏](https://kongxia510.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://luoluo18471.lofter.com/) [落枕](https://luoluo18471.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://fanyang081.lofter.com/) [范揚](https://fanyang081.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://chijichile.lofter.com/) [香酥小鸡翅](https://chijichile.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://woshangbadaozongcai.lofter.com/) [拉斐尔](https://woshangbadaozongcai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://syrphidae.lofter.com/) [Fragaria Borussia Syrphidae](https://syrphidae.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://gaoshanlengshuiyu.lofter.com/) [高山冷水鱼](https://gaoshanlengshuiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://bieguo913.lofter.com/) [致那永存心中的爱意](https://bieguo913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yeyushenglan960.lofter.com/) [懒懒懒懒](https://yeyushenglan960.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yeyushenglan960.lofter.com/) [懒懒懒懒](https://yeyushenglan960.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://begonia-teresa.lofter.com/) [殊榆](https://begonia-teresa.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://silhouette13.lofter.com/) [Silhouette](https://silhouette13.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://d3492.lofter.com/) [退之](https://d3492.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://cuixue765.lofter.com/) [桂花镇南枝](https://cuixue765.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) [手電筒電不滿](https://lumosnox.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://clote812.lofter.com/) [泽川](https://clote812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://overslept.lofter.com/) [Sweety](https://overslept.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://overslept.lofter.com/) [Sweety](https://overslept.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://langxiaoyuan.lofter.com/) [狼筱愿](https://langxiaoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chenggaojie126.lofter.com/) [城告解](https://chenggaojie126.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://oneforall100053.lofter.com/) [泰](https://oneforall100053.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://guao2018.lofter.com/) [孬崽](https://guao2018.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://zaijianzuoyan.lofter.com/) [再见佐岩](https://zaijianzuoyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://pharos216.lofter.com/) [kartin](https://pharos216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://luomantic.lofter.com/) [罗曼蒂克](https://luomantic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ranshaojianshi.lofter.com/) [燃烧箭矢](https://ranshaojianshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xinrenleiguanchayuan.lofter.com/) [新人类观察员](https://xinrenleiguanchayuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yanmaiqihuatannihe.lofter.com/) [掩埋齐华坦尼荷](https://yanmaiqihuatannihe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://alwayswatchyou.lofter.com/) [Phantom Limb](https://alwayswatchyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
